On the Hotline
by jinnu357
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie have phone sex. Loosely inspired by the song by Pretty Ricky. Not a song fic though.


_They aren't mine sadly, I just love them. Here is your warning: This is pure SMUT with graphic descriptions. I was having a bad day and needed a Ranger fix. Hope you enjoy!_

**On the Hotline**

Ranger had been out of town for two weeks now. It was driving me insane. I was eating boston creams by the dozen. I was due for a Ranger induced orgasm. I couldn't wait for him to get home. We talked on the phone every night and he assured me he'd be home by Saturday. Only three more days I kept telling myself. It was about three o'clock so I wouldn't get to talk to Ranger for another 5 hours at least. I kept wondering what he was doing. I bet he was sitting in a meeting all decked out as corporate Ranger in a suit and tie. I sighed out loud. To distract myself I decided I would have a day of pampering. I'd been staying in Ranger's apartment since he left and he had the best spa tub ever. It was just what I needed. I lit candles and filled the tub with water then sprinkled in some bath salts. I shaved and exfoliated. I was laid back reading Cosmo when my phone rang. I hurried to dry my hands off and answered it.

"Yo"

"Yo, yourself" Ranger purred.

"Ranger!"

" Hey Babe. Keeping outta trouble?" He asked

" I haven't blown anything up yet…. but the day is still young." I joked.

He chuckled. God I loved to hear him laugh. " What are you up to?"

"Well, I'm soaking in this big giant tub, wishing you were here with me!" I said acting coy.

"Oh, Really?" he asked huskily.

"Yep, I'm all soapy and relaxed. " I loved baiting him. "I just got done using the sugar scrub that you like that makes my skin so soft, I can barely keep my hands off of my skin, it feels so smooth."

I heard him growl. "Babe."

"What are you up to anyway, I thought you had meetings all afternoon?"

"Our meeting was over early and I wanted to hear your voice" His voice was definitely husky. I could imagine him sitting back in his chair with his jacket off. "I didn't know you'd be naked in the tub, Babe. That is giving me all kinds of ideas."

"Why don't you tell me about them?" I asked innocently.

"I would love to come in right now and strip down for you. I'd slowly take off my suit jacket and let it fall to the floor. I'd unbutton my shirt slowly and let it join my jacket. Then, I'd let you see how hard you make my cock. I'd slowly unzip my pants to release it…… Hard and ready for you. I'm imagining that I'm running my hands up those long legs…. so silky smooth under my touch…it makes me throb for you, Babe."

"Oh god Ranger." I panted. I was quickly overheating hearing him talk dirty to me.

"I want you to run your hands down your body, Babe. Just like I would do if I was there. I bet your nipples are hard. I wish I could take one in my mouth right now."

I moaned in response. He was torturing me with his deep voice. It was smooth and sultry making my whole body tingle.

"Tell me what you're doing Babe, I want to hear you."

I could barely form the words, it was exciting but I was scared to say something silly. "I'm running my hands all over my soapy body….. Imagining it was your hands. Everything is so smooth and wet…… I'm pinching my nipples pretending it was your teeth." I moaned as I did what I told him.

Ranger moaned in response. "Keep going, Babe."

"I'm sliding my fingers over my pussy….. I'm so hot and wet for you." I moaned as I whispered to him. " I keep imagining you sliding into me. I miss your cock. I want it inside me." I could barely get the words out I was panting so hard.

"Dios Babe, I'm so hard for you."

"Tell me what you're doing Ranger…. I want to picture you touching yourself." I'd never thought about Ranger masturbating before but it was quickly becoming my favorite fantasy.

"I'm sitting in the chair by the fireplace in my hotel room…. and I'm wearing your favorite black and grey striped dress shirt. It's unbuttoned to the waist…. And I've unzipped my pants to let my cock free. It's so hard and ready for you….. I'm slowly sliding my hand up and down it, imagining your soft fingers grasping me." He moaned. "God Babe, I want to feel you."

I moaned in response. I had no idea phone sex could be so hot. I already wanted to come just hearing him say he was touching himself. "Mmmmm Ranger, stroke your cock for me. Pretend it's my mouth. Hot and wet…. sliding up and down it while I swirl my tongue around you."

"Christ, Babe. You're killing me. Tell me what you're doing to yourself."

"Mmmmm… I'm sliding my fingers in and out of my pussy like it's your cock. It's so wet for you. I could come right now just imagining you licking me. Feeling your tongue slide over me like my fingers are sliding over my clit. I'm so close."

"That's it Babe, come for me. I want to hear you scream my name. Imagine I was fucking you hard from behind. Our bodies wet…. smacking together." He moaned.

I could tell he was getting close. He was breathing hard into the phone and it was turning me on so much. I started rubbing my clit harder moaning into the phone. I came so hard I almost dropped the phone saying Ranger's name over and over. I heard him come as he shouted a string of spanish and I could still hear his erratic breathing as I started to recover.

"Amante. Babe, Dios. Eso estuvo tan caliente. Usted no tiene la menor idea lo que usted hace a mí mi amor."

I laughed. "Ranger, En inglés por favor.. "

He chuckled. He was still a little out of breath when he said "I said that was so hot. You have no idea what you do to me, my love. Te Amo, Babe. Yo le pierdo tanto."

"Awwww, I love you and miss you too Ranger."

"Glad to hear it, Babe. Because you are in a world of trouble when I get there."

"I'll be waiting!"

The end!

On the Hotline is a song by Pretty Ricky.

Let's talk about sex baby, let's talk about you and me

Let's talk about bubbles in the tub, let's talk about makin' love

Let's talk about you on top, or me goin' down

Let's have a little phone sex baby, on the hotline


End file.
